Target acquisition systems may lock on to a target by various methods including radar signature, heat signature, and infrared signature. The process of locking on to a target may be initiated either manually or automatically depending on the application and environment. Target acquisition systems that operate in restricted spaces or with environments requiring acquisition times of less than one second may not discriminate between a target of interest and a false target within the required window for successfully engaging a target without potentially firing at a non-threatening target.